The present invention is related to a sprinkling head structure of sprinkling gun in which the handle and the sprinkling head are formed with cooperative inclined rotary faces, whereby the sprinkling gun is directly conveniently convertible between a vertical pattern and an L-shaped pattern.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional vertical sprinkling gun 10. FIG. 2 shows an L-shaped sprinkling gun 20. Both sprinkling guns include a handle and a sprinkling head which are integrally molded. A discharging key and a rotary sprinkling mouth are respectively mounted on the handle and the sprinkling head. The rotary sprinkling mouth can be rotated to sprinkle water flow with different patterns. However, when sprinkling water, the form of the sprinkling gun cannot be changed in accordance with the sprinkling pattern. Therefore, the sprinkling gun cannot be adapted to different working site. Under some conditions, the vertical sprinkling gun 10 and the L-shaped sprinkling gun 20 must be alternately used. This is inconvenient for a user. Moreover, it is necessary to purchase two kinds of sprinkling guns. This leads to increment of cost.